Shadow of the Ring
by Miss Dixie
Summary: "The Fellowship is broken...there is no longer a safe refuge for us in all of Middle-Earth...it is only a matter of time before the Burden consumes us all..." Legolas is drawn to a Lost Elvin Princess...but can he save her from the Shadow of the Ring?
1. Prologue

Lord of the Rings  
  
Shadow of the Ring  
  
By Miss Dixie  
Based on the Characters created by J.R.R. Tolkien  
  
Prologue   
  
It had all begun with an ending.  
As he looked back on that moment in his spare time, he thought it hardly chance that his father had decided his rule as King of Mirkwood was drawing to a close at the precise time that the Council had been called by Elrond. In truth, he hadn't wanted to go; there were other matters that he felt he could have attended to, such as trying to keep the realm of his kingdom safe from the evil that lurked at its borders. But his father had sent him in his place, with the solemn report that the creature Gollum had escaped...  
And then he had become part of the Fellowship. Initially, he wanted to only agree for the benefit of his kingdom...with the destruction of the ring, peace might once again rule in Mirkwood instead of evil. However, the look in the Halflings eyes...the way that they were strong in heart and spirit and were willing to persevere no matter what the cost...he had more respect for them than he could express in words. Through the Mines of Moria, over the Bridge of Khazad-Dum...their adventure seemed like it would never reach an end.   
However, for him, the adventure was just beginning.... 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
In all of Legolas's years - and there had been many - he had never met anyone quite like Merry and Pippin. They were very dear to his heart, yes, but the two could not - no matter how hard they tried - walk through the forest quietly.  
He had to remind himself constantly that they were not elves, such as he was, who could walk through the forest without so much as a single sound.  
They had been walking through the Black Forest for an impossible amount of time. In fact, that that precise moment, Legolas was not entirely sure where they were at. The Black Forest was on the far border of Mirkwood and thus he had hunted there several times. However, he had never traveled this far into the Forest...and for that matter, all signs of Elvin passage had long disappeared...  
At one point, he heard SamWise turn to Frodo and quietly ask, "I hate to ask it Mr. Frodo, but I do wonder when we'll be stopping to rest."  
"We can't stop now," Legolas paused and strained his ears to see if They were still a decent distance back. "Because we're being followed."  
Merry's usually jolly eyes looked as if they were about to shatter into a pool of tears. "B-by w-what?"  
Gandalf nodded knowingly at Legolas and leaned heavily on his staff for a moment. "We must go farther, They're far enough behind us for the moment."  
Pippin's face turned a very odd shade of white, as fear drained all the color from his rosy cheeks. "They? Who are They? Not...They? Are They?" He paused for a moment, confusing himself more than he had the rest of the Fellowship and then finally continued, "I mean...They who attacked us in search of the Ring."  
Gandalf nodded, but remained silent.  
In the distance, the shriek of the horse of a Ring wraith could just barely be heard over the howl of an understandably angry wind.  
"I suggest," said Gandalf. "That we proceed with a little more haste."  
Legolas's fingers ached to ready his bow...in this dense of a wood, they would clearly have the advantage on foot, should the Black Riders catch up to them. With each passing moment, however, he could tell They were getting closer. The urgency in his heart grew stronger...the winds of evil seemed to carry Them towards the Fellowship with ever growing speed.  
The shrieks grew louder.  
Gimli and the Hobbits were practically at a run by now and Legolas feared they would have to go faster yet...  
Louder.  
There would be no real safe hiding place from the Black Riders. It seemed as if They could smell the Ring...either that, or the Ring's still silent voice was calling to Them...drawing them nearer and nearer...  
Louder.  
Gandalf made a sudden sharp turn, which led the group down a sharp knoll and through a very thick, marshy bog. It smelled horrible - even more horrible than Gimli tended to smell - and it suddenly occurred to Legolas that there was a very good possibility that his cloak and breeches were going to smell like that for a very long time...  
The wizard suddenly stopped short in front of an enormous tree, so large that had one of the Hobbits attempted to walk completely around it, it would have taken several minutes. Gandalf firmly grasped his staff in his hand and sharply rapped it against the tree's trunk. He mumbled something very low...to Legolas, it sounded Elvish, but if it was, it was not a dialect he was familiar of...  
Louder...so loud that Legolas was sure he would feel the steaming breath of a devil horse on his neck any moment.  
He was so consumed in his thoughts that he nearly missed it. The front of the tree swung open just enough to for all to pass through! Gandalf held no hesitation and practically threw Frodo into the blackness beyond the door. Pippin and Gimli were fast on his heels, but Merry paused for several moments. "Are you sure it's safe..."  
Aragorn gave him a gentle push. "I'd rather face what's in there than what's behind us."  
As Legolas stepped through the door after Aragorn, a strange feeling washed over him. It wasn't necessarily something that he could put his finger on...unexplainable...but its presence was so startling, that he was nearly bowled over by its arrival. It touched his mind, his heart, his soul...  
...It nearly consumed him...  
No sooner did Gandalf pass through the door, did it slowly mold back to the firmness of solid wood. "We are almost there, my friends...continue on!"  
The blackness of the passage was such that Legolas was nearly certain that Aragorn could have sliced it with his sword. No sooner did the thought cross his mind, however, did the passage suddenly end and the group was thrust into piercing sunlight. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
The mouth of the passage was bordered by thick, stone walls which continued onwards for an immeasurable amount of distance. Thick ivy hung down over several parts of the wall, making it seem that whoever had constructed them had done so many thousands of years ago. Following the reach of the wall with his eyes, Legolas soon realized that a rather large city was in the distance - the pinnacle of which was an immense palace.  
It all looked strangely familiar.  
"Gandalf," Frodo frowned and ran his hand through his unruly brown hair. "Where are we?"  
"Catalyncia," Gandalf replied as he began to walk in the direction of the palace. "The City of the Banished Elves."  
Catalyncia...Legolas had heard of it, although only vaguely and often times only spoken of as myth. The Dineich Elves had at one time been the closest ally that Legolas's people had - the sister cities of Rivendell and Silverswell were the most glorious of any Elvin people of any Elvin time. However, King Rwylt of Silverswell betrayed King Ytesa of Rivendell by denying his loyalties to his comrades. Ytesa never forgave his friend and had it so that the entire race of Dineich Elves were banished from the Circle (that, being what all races of elves and their kingdoms were grouped in). Rwylt and his people disappeared - and the Dineich race was never spoken of again - except in hushed whispers. Rumor had it that Rwylt traveled to the far reaches of Middle Earth and settled a beautiful city named Catalyncia...a city so wonderful that its splendor rivaled that of Rivendell and Silverswell combined.  
As they approached the city, two dark haired elves swiftly emerged from the shadows, both armed with bow and arrow. Both were dressed in deep blue and silver - and neither looked particularly happy at the sight of Legolas.  
"Might I ask who you are and what you are doing here?" the taller of the two studied Gandalf suspiciously. Legolas noticed that four more dark haired elves had silently positioned themselves behind the travelers...  
"I am the wizard Gandalf! My companions and I are here to seek audience with her Majesty to ask for safe lodging for the night."  
The tall elf regarded them silently for a few moments, his steely eyes still filled with suspicion. Finally, he spoke: "I will ask the Queen if she will allow an audience. She isn't fond of strangers."  
"That maybe so, but we have met before."  
  
****  
  
In the time that the Fellowship waited outside the throne room, Legolas could not shake off the strange sensation nor the feeling that every elf in the city hated him and would have preferred to see him dead. It seemed like hours since the tall elf had left them there...so long that he was certain that they would be turned out into the hands of the Ring wraiths. He hated to see the little Hobbits ripped to shreds by the Black Riders...but then, he also hated to see the Dineich Elves rip him to shreds -   
"Her Majesty will see you now."  
Legolas - though he would have been the last to admit it - was extremely nervous about having an audience with the Queen. Not only because of the all too obvious fact that he was of a different race of elf than she was - he was Sindarin, she was Dineich - but also because he was a Prince. This could cause problems...he just knew it...  
The palace floor was highly polished marble and Legolas kept his eyes locked on his reflection as he shuffled into the throne room. The thick, silver doors slammed shut behind the group of travelers, causing such a loud crash that Legolas - startled - looked up and into the eyes of the Queen.  
His first thought was that he had never seen an eye color that was quite the same shade as hers. They were deep green...almost the color of the lushest leaves of the trees in his homeland and were perfectly complemented by thick, dark black eyelashes. He momentarily lost himself in her eyes, overwhelmed by the heightened sensation that had first begun when they passed through the door in the tree.  
When he could finally tear his eyes from the beauty of hers, it occurred to him that she was the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen in his entire life. Her hair was a deep brown and flowed down her back like a silky brown waterfall, just barely touching her slim waist. Her skin looked smooth and silky, lightly tanned as if she had spent a day or two lounging in the sun. Dressed in a gown of pale blue silk, she was the image of complete grace and beauty...and there was something else...something that seemed to pull on his heart. That Something that had been with him since they neared the city...it came from her.  
It was only then that he realized that her deep green eyes were locked on his crystal blue eyes. The instant connection was so strong that he could almost feel their entire beings becoming one. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Momentarily, she seemed at a loss for words. Finally, the duty of her station seemed to click in and she spoke, her voice as sweet as the sound of a silver bell, "I am Queen Echo Windstorme of Catalyncia...I wish to welcome you all to - "  
"Child!" Gandalf laughed heartily. "Have you forgotten Gandalf the Gray so soon?"  
Queen Echo's face broke into a dazzling smile. She jumped up from her throne and threw herself into Gandalf's outstretched arms, crying, "Gandalf, you old rascal! Where have you been? It's been so many long years...what is it that I can do for you?"  
"All we ask is for safe camp tonight," Gandalf paused. "This young Hobbit carries a Burden..."  
Though she was obviously quite surprised, the Queen took it all in stride. "Of course! Think nothing of it, my friend - I will personally see to it that you all are well fed and comfortable for as long as you wish to stay in Catalyncia!"  
"I thank you, Echo," Gandalf gently hugged her again. "But, forgive my manners, allow me to introduce you to my friends! These four charming Hobbits here are Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck - we call him Merry - and Peregrin Took - we call him Pippin. This fine dwarf is Gimli. And finally, their tall comrades are Aragorn, Heir to the Throne of Gondor, and Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood."  
Echo's eyes locked on Legolas's again and she very softly breathed, "Hello."  
He gently took her small hand in his and drew it to his lips, softly brushing them against her knuckles. "It is an honor to meet you, milady."  
"And an honor to meet you as well," Echo smiled sweetly at him, continuing to gaze into his crystal blue eyes.   
The very touch of her soft hand sent electricity all through Legolas's body. There was just something about her...something that drew him in...consumed him...  
  
****  
  
The room that Legolas and his appointed roommate, Pippin, were settled into was perhaps the most impressive bedroom that he had ever seen. The walls themselves were incredible - they were made of blue iridescent mother-of-pearl, causing them to ever so slightly shimmer whenever a ray of sunshine hit them. There were two large beds, both of which had shiny silver bed frames and spreads made of deep blue velvet, positioned against the eastern wall - the two were separated by a large, silver, writing desk and chair. The northern end of the room featured a large silver dining table and matching chairs...much to Pippin's delight, there was a basket of fruit on the table so large that it was nearly bigger than he. Two large, plush blue armchairs, matching stools, and immense bookcase filled up the western side of the room, but it was the southern end that captivated Legolas's attention the most. The entire southern wall was made of sparkling glass, with an ornate silver door in the middle (a large blue velvet curtain was pulled to each side of the window, for privacy). The door lead to a large balcony, overlooking a lush garden - of which included a fountain and several benches.  
Legolas stood on the balcony, the wind gently tousling his long, blond hair, his mind deep in thought. Echo...there was something about her that was...intoxicating. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his mind off of her...   
There was a sharp rap at the thick wooden door leading to the maze of hallways of the east wing of the palace. Legolas swiftly walked to the door, positioning himself between it and Pippin. "Yes?"  
"Dinner will be served at 7 o'clock sharp. Her ladyship will be expecting you."  
Pippin, who at that moment was speaking around a mouthful of apple and banana, looked up in delight. "Dinner? Already? This is turning out to be a great day!"  
Legolas stared at the oak door in silence. Pippin was correct...but he had no idea how absolutely correct he was...  
  
****  
  
  
The palace banquet hall was immensely reminiscent of the grand palace dining hall at Rivendell. The enormous silver table was covered with an ivory silk cloth and sparking table settings, which brightly reflected the light of the massive crystal chandelier above the table. The walls were the same blue iridescent as the walls in Legolas's room, with many huge windows overlooking the palace grounds interspersed on them. However, the most eye catching aspect of the room, however, was the massive, steaming feast laid out on the table...it was all they could do to hold Pippin back.  
The only part of the room that Legolas wasn't entirely fond of was the Elvin guards at each door and several against the walls.   
A very plump elf with receding brown hair directed them to their seats at the table, advising them not to be seated until Queen Echo was seated. Legolas found himself seated across from Aragorn. To his right was Gandalf and to his left...to his left was the head of the table. His heart began to pound...he knew that she would be seated at the head, especially judging by the large, throne-like seat next to his own.  
Before he could devote much more thought to the matter, the tall elf from earlier that afternoon stepped into the banquet hall and said, "Her Royal Majesty, Queen Echo Windstorme."  
Echo stepped into the hall, now dressed in a silky yellow gown with an attached silk cape at the shoulder and a very low scooped neck. Her dark hair was elegantly piled on top of her head, with two ringlets hanging down at her ears...she looked stunning.  
Legolas was certain that pounding heart was going to explode.  
After she had been seated and they were all settled, the food was finally served. It had been a long time since Legolas had tasted food of that magnitude...and the company he was in only made it better.   
Echo cleared her throat quietly. "It is quite an honor to be graced by the presence of two Princes."  
Though her statement was directed to both himself and Aragorn, Echo was looking directly at Legolas when she uttered it. Although he wished to say something - anything - to her, any words that he could have responded with ended up frozen in his throat.  
Aragorn must have sensed this, as he smiled broadly at the Queen. "It is completely our honor, Your Highness, as we are greatly indebted to you for allowing us to stay in safety."  
Echo smiled softly. "It was my pleasure...it's...it's been so long since we've had visitors from the outside -"  
Abruptly, she stopped speaking and stared at her dinner plate in silence, almost in an embarrassed silence. Finally, she turned to Legolas and said, "Legolas...what is Mirkwood like? I have often read about it in our archives, but they are never as detailed as a first hand experience."  
His thoughts turned to his home and momentarily his nervousness drifted away. "We have fallen into very troubled times, but I will always love my homeland," he flinched at that...he sounded like he was trying to convince someone to donate money to preserve a crumbling palace outhouse. Nervously, he gulped down some sparkling water and continued shakily. "It is very much like Catalyncia, though there is not nearly as much water in Mirkwood. It is a reasonably large kingdom, although, not as large as Rivendell."  
Echo's eyes lit up. "You've been to Rivendell? What is it like there? Who is now king? Do...do they ever speak of us there?"  
"Your Majesty," the tall elf stepped out of the shadows. "I do not believe that you should be discussing such things with this...Sindarin, nor the rest of this slightly questionable company."  
Echo narrowed her eyes. "I do not believe that I asked for your opinion, Chelron. As for what we discuss, it is none of your business." She paused then glanced around the room. "For that matter...I believe that you are all dismissed."  
"But, your highness," Chelron interjected, glancing sharply at her. "If your security leaves, there will be no one here to protect you."  
Echo glared at Chelron for a moment, and then let her gaze tenderly meet Legolas's. "I believe that I am well protected."  
Chelron looked absolutely baffled. "I must disagree, Your Highness - "  
"Did you not hear me," Echo stared coldly at him. "Or do you simply choose to disobey me? Now, you are dismissed. Please leave my sight - all of you."  
Wordlessly, the Elvin guards made their way out of the banquet hall. Chelron gave Echo such an evil look that a cold chill shot down Legolas's spine...there was something about him that Legolas didn't like. He'd have to keep an eye on him...  
No sooner did the doors to the banquet hall shut, did Gandalf loudly speak up, "My little one...what is going on here?"  
"Do not put that to worry, my dear Gandalf," Echo seemed to be forcing her smile. "Chelron is the head of my security and my most trusted advisor. He is only looking out for my best interests."  
Legolas quickly decided he had better keep both eyes on him. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
He wasn't entirely sure if it was Pippin's snoring that kept him awake or the rush of thoughts that ran through his mind. Either way, Legolas was certain that he had been laying here for several hours…his eyes wide open…his mind racing. Sleep was not going to be coming to him anytime soon, that was for certain.  
The pile of velvet blankets were very slowly starting to bake him in his bed. With that in mind, he decided his best course of action was to sit out on the balcony and let his mind wander…at least there, he would have more to look at than the darkness of the bed chamber.  
Silently, he crawled out of bed and walked out onto the balcony. The soft breeze felt wonderful on his slightly sweaty brow, while the cool night air seemed to instantly relax him. He would have much preferred to sleeping out on the balcony than in the confines of the bed chamber…perhaps the next night, if Gandalf allowed them to stay. It was important that they made it to Mordor…they couldn't dawdle in the niceties of Catalyncia for very long.  
His eyes suddenly drifted down to the fountain below and he was slightly taken aback to see a cloaked figure seated on the side of it. He watched the figure silently for several moments and then before he knew what he was doing, he found himself walking back inside the bed chamber and promptly going out the door.  
How he found his way through the mazes of corridors, rooms, and staircases, he would never understand. But somehow, someway, he found himself standing in the shadows of the courtyard below his balcony.   
The cloaked figure was still seated at the fountain.  
Drawing a deep breath, he stepped out into the silvery moonlight. "What is it that troubles you, my lady?"  
Jumping slightly at the sound of his voice, Echo Windstorme turned her head so quickly that the hood of her cloak slid down her soft hair, revealing her tearstained face. She smiled weakly at him and said, "Only things that have troubled me for…it seems like an eternity."  
Cautiously Legolas sat down beside her, remaining silent so only she could continue speaking.  
Echo stared at her hands for a moment. "I have long feared that I would be unable to keep my kingdom as a whole. But…no matter how hard I have tried, it seems that things just keep getting worse and worse. They –"  
She fell silent.  
Legolas gently touched her hand. "You can tell me."  
Taking a deep breath, Echo quietly continued, "I have heard rumor that there is a small assembly whose power grows…they do not believe that I am ruling Catalyncia in the way Rwylt would have it ruled. They feel that my thinking is too much like that of the pompous elves of the old Circle…they feel that I am no longer qualified to have the crown – "   
Her soft voice broke and it took her several moments to regain her composure. When she could finally continue, she blatantly stated, "They will go to any means to make sure that Catalyncia is ruled in the way they see fit."  
Legolas wasn't entirely sure what to say. He had thought that things were bad in Mirkwood…but this…at least his people weren't attempting to overthrow the monarchy. It was a horrible weight to put on the shoulders of one so innocent and delicate…much as Frodo and his burden…  
After several moments of edgy silence, Legolas gently trailed his fingertips across her soft cheek. "I will not allow anything to happen to you, my lady. That is my solemn promise to you."  
Echo looked at him wide-eyed, a single tear slipping from her eye. "You…no…I cannot put your life in danger – "  
"And I cannot allow yours to remain in such a state," Legolas smiled shyly at her, his heart fluttering so hard that he was certain that Echo could see his tunic move. "I vow to protect you, in any way at any time."  
Echo's face brightened and she smiled so warmly at him that he felt his ears grow warm. "I…I don't know what to say."  
"Say nothing now," Legolas pulled her hands into his and helped her to a standing position. "Tomorrow's light draws near…and tomorrow bides us more time to discuss all matters."  
Echo nodded. "If it isn't too much trouble…could you walk with me back to my room? I…ah…I fear the eyes of the palace walls."  
"It would be my honor."  
Arm in arm, they walked through the palace corridors, neither leading, neither following. The deep shadows of the off-set passages and darkened rooms seemed to harbor unknown dangers; secrets which the palace would forever hold. He was certain that he did not want to leave her alone and unprotected in her room…but he was helpless to do anything about the matter. He would simply have to rely on his instincts…and they had carried him extremely well thus far…  
When they reached Echo's room and the time grew near to part, she momentarily paused before she closed the heavy oak door. "I am exceptionally thankful that you are here, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood."  
Legolas drew her hand to his lips. "And I am exceptionally thankful for you, my Queen."  
With that said, Echo smiled shyly, and retired to the Royal Suite. However, long after the bedroom door was closed, Legolas lingered outside, unwilling to leave.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The flame of candles in her room wielded warmth no where close to how he made her feel. He was a stranger to her kingdom, yes, but there was something…something that made it seem like they had known each other for all their existence. In fact, she felt more comfortable around him than she did anyone else in all of Catalyncia…  
As Echo ran a brush threw her waist-length dark brown hair, something at the corner of her eye – at the window – caught her attention. But when she turned to face the window, there was nothing to be found. 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Late the next morning, Legolas sat alone in the dining hall, absentmindedly chewing on an exceptionally tough piece of salt pork. It was his own fault really…if he hadn't slept so late, he could have gotten to the dining hall early and gotten a better piece of pork…  
"Finally emerged to rejoin the land of the living?"  
Legolas glanced up just as Aragorn sauntered into the hall. "I see that I waited to long…all that is left is the gristle!"  
Aragorn laughed. "This time last week, we had never seen a greater meal than that gristle!"  
Legolas smiled and tossed the salt pork on the serving platter, half in disgust and half in boredom. He picked up a piece bread and meticulously began to spread jam on it. "Did I sleep too long and miss the departure of our friends?"  
"Nay, they have sought the solitude of a nearby brook," Aragorn paused. "I believe that your lady can be found with them as well…"  
Legolas felt his cheeks heat up. "I…there is something that I need to discuss with Gandalf…perhaps you could show me the path to this brook…"  
With much exaggeration, Aragorn bowed low to the ground, a large smile spreading across his chiseled face. "And the path to your lady fair, I will take thee!"  
They walked through many palace corridors and, although unseen, Legolas could tell that they were being closely watched by armed, Catalyncian guards. Aragorn finally threw open a thick, ornately carved oak door which opened out to a lush, green meadow; most likely somewhere behind the palace. The meadow was bordered by a thick line of trees and was also covered with innumerable varieties of wildflowers – some of which, Legolas had never seen before.   
Gandalf was seated beneath a large, flowering tree, his dark eyes staring blankly at a crystal clear, babbling brook which transversed the meadow. Legolas followed his gaze to see Pippin and Frodo wading in the brook, trying their very hardest to capture what looked like a very large bullfrog. Sam was watching from his perch atop a large rock, laughing so hard that several times he nearly tumbled to the ground. Close by to this spectacle, sat Merry and Echo, nearly hidden by the tall wildflowers.   
Legolas's breath caught in his throat as he gazed at the Queen. She was dressed in a dark green gown, which had what looked like a tight, brown leather laced corset on the outside. Her silky hair was freely flowing down her shoulders, though a golden band adorned with a large emerald (he noted the emerald's brilliance was nowhere close to the brilliance of her eyes) was visible on her forehead, its sides disappearing underneath a waterfall of dark brown tresses. All traces of the worry and concern that her face showed the previous night were now replaced with smiles and shades of laughter. Merry was seated beside her, carefully weaving a flower into Echo's long hair, his tongue poking out through his very determined lips. Though Legolas had seen Echo dressed in more lavish gowns, her hair adorned with jewels, it was in his opinion that she had never looked more beautiful than she did at that precise moment.  
Quietly, he walked over to where Gandalf was seated beneath the tree, whose bows were practically bent by the weight of luscious red fruit. The old wizard looked up at him and smiled in a knowing way. "Did you find what you were looking for last night?"  
Legolas's brow furrowed. "What I was looking for?"  
Gandalf nodded. "You were wandering the palace corridors last night, were you not?"  
Legolas felt his cheeks heat up again. "I…the Queen…We…ah…we talked last night. By the fountain."  
Inwardly, he flinched. Elves were supposed to be the most-well spoken in all of Middle-Earth…at that particular moment; he wasn't being a very shining example of that description…  
"She has many troubles," Gandalf let his gaze fall upon the Queen. "I fear our arrival in Catalyncia will only be another hardship."  
"She told me that there are those that…are dissatisfied with her rule."  
"Dissatisfied?" Gandalf shook his head sadly. "I have known Echo Windstorme since the day she was born – and I would rather not speak of that matter at this moment – and her downfall has always been and will continue to be her naivety and her gullibility. She does not realize the precipice which she is standing on."  
Legolas silently watched Pippin and Frodo chase Echo, Sam, and Merry through the meadow, their musical laughter ringing out like there was not a single care in all of their worlds. "And what precipice might that be?"  
Gandalf sighed. "That to many of the Dineich Elves…Atalaya Echo Windstorme…was born to die."   
Legolas thought that his heart would stop. "Born to die? What…what do you mean, 'born to die?' Elves can't die, Gandalf, we live eternal."  
"Ah, but my young one," Gandalf smoothed down his beard. "It is not impossible for an elf to be killed. You see, for many generations now, there has been distention with the crown. There must be a breaking point – and I fear that breaking point will fall on Echo."  
"Then…then we must do something!" Legolas leapt to his feet. "We cannot stand by and let her be killed…so the population can prove a point!"  
"It is not that simple, Legolas Greenleaf," Gandalf retorted forcefully. "If it were, then I would have 'saved' her long ago! The decision must be hers, whether to leave Catalyncia or stay and attempt to save her people."  
Legolas felt his temper begin to boil. "The decision between living or dying does not seem like a difficult one."  
"Is it?" Gandalf raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, Legolas, if you were forced between fleeing your home – where you had lived and ruled and loved all your life – and remaining and trying to save your people – those that truly love you…maybe not all, but most – and rebuild the kingdom that has crumbled for so long…would the decision be so simple?"  
Legolas fell silent.  
"Can you honestly tell me that you could turn and leave it all behind you, without a single thought?" Gandalf sighed sadly. "I have tried. They are simple words to speak, but difficult actions to perform."  
Legolas stared at Echo in silence, feeling as though his heart had fallen and shattered into a million pieces. It was beyond his comprehension that the one he felt he could give his heart to…was the one that could be taken from him. 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
  
Later in the evening, after dinner was completed, Legolas escorted Echo through one of the many palace courtyards, by the light of the setting, red sun. He held her as close to him as he dared to…he hated to seem forward and turn her away from him…  
"Gandalf says we must leave tomorrow," Legolas said softly. "He says we cannot risk travel by the light of the sun and thus must travel in darkness..."  
Echo's emerald eyes misted over with tears. "I knew this time would come…I just wish it didn't have to be so soon. Things are…things are so much better with you here."  
Legolas bit his lip. "Come with us then! You can travel with me to Rivendell and then on to Mirkwood – "  
Echo touched her fingertips to his lips. "As much as I would love to, I cannot."  
Legolas stopped walking and grabbed both of her hands. "I must say though…I believe you would be safer if you left Catalyncia."  
"Perhaps I would, but it is my station to stay with my kingdom," Echo sighed. "I was not crowned Queen only to desert my people."  
Legolas sighed sadly. "I don't want to leave you."  
So much for not wanting to seem forward – he wanted to kick himself.  
Echo stared at him in surprise and watched in wonder as he gently laced his fingers through hers. She raised her eyes to his and whispered, "Do you mean that?"  
Legolas gently tilted her chin up and very softly murmured, "Im nira athrada uir an na tatya aselye…Echo…nin 'iritha norta as le an-uir. I will cross eternity to be a moment with you…Echo…my heart dwells with you forever."  
He paused to take a deep breath, then shakily whispered, "Im meleth le. I love you."  
Echo smiled brightly at Legolas and softly replied, "Im meleth le!"  
Slowly, so he didn't ruin the moment he had yearned for so long, Legolas leaned over and very softly pressed his lips to hers. Holding her in his arms became his heaven, loving her became his paradise. He wished that he could have frozen time at that precise moment, so he could capture the feeling in his heart forever.  
The kiss was short, but to Legolas was like a bolt of electricity shooting through his soul. When it ended, the two gently touched their foreheads together. He gently ran his fingers through Echo's silky hair and murmured, "Isn't there anyway I can convince you to come with us?"  
Echo dreamily traced the delicate golden embroidery on Legolas's tunic. "I wish there was a way that I could…but, circumstances being as they are, they is no way."  
Legolas held her close to him, taking in every splendid sensation. "There is always a way, melethril nin ."  
They stared into each other's eyes for several moments, simply enjoying the comfortable silence and the feeling of being in each others arms. Finally, Legolas softly said, "There is something I want to give you."  
Before Echo could say anything, Legolas quickly continued, "So you can think of me until I return to you."  
From underneath his light blue tunic, he pulled a delicate golden chain, which hung around his neck. At the end of the chain was a small, fragile, crystal globe which was half filled with deep brown soil. The soil was that of his homeland, Mirkwood, and was something that he always carried with him. Long, long ago, his mother had given it him. She told him to always keep it to close to his heart, and there Mirkwood would always be. He remembered it like it was yesterday…though; it was slowly becoming difficult for him to remember his mother. Long ago he had forgotten the sound of her voice – now slowly the memory of her face was fading. The chain and its delicate globe were one of the last treasures he had from his mother…and because it was so special, he deemed it worthy to give to his Echo.  
He carefully slipped the chain over Echo's head and pulled her hair through it. "It...it was my mothers. It's soil from our homeland…when you look at it, think of me…and my love for you."  
Echo looked at the globe for a few moments, but before any words could escape from her lips, a loud voice from the shadows growled, "Your Highness. I believe that it is time that you retired for the evening."  
Legolas inwardly groaned. The unmistakable voice belonged to Chelron.  
The tall, dark, elf emerged from the shadows, frowning deeply at Legolas and Echo. The Queen made no move, but instead stated – with obviously forced calmness – "Once again, Chelron, I do not need your constant input on how I should conduct my every move."  
"But as your head of security, I have much concern with these little midnight walks…" he paused and glared at Legolas. "…And with an escort of questionable means, nonetheless."  
"I am not a child – "  
Legolas gently touched Echo's arm. "It's alright. We yet have tomorrow."  
Echo sighed and slowly trailed her fingertips across his hand. "Until tomorrow then, Legolas Greenleaf…my Prince of Mirkwood."  
Legolas watched Echo – guided by the firm grasp of Chelron – disappear into the dimly lighted palace. The longer that he stayed in Catalyncia, the more that he grew to love Echo…and the more he grew to distrust Chelron. 


End file.
